big shows, little kid's and pokemon
by MUSIC-IS-LIFE1
Summary: In a world where Pokemon are really people who just have ear,tails and special powers lexis and her partners hail the glaceon, forest the leafeon. must take care of five little siblings, and prepare for the big hisoya family show.


first pokemon story.

disclaimer- don't own pokemon

warning's - yaoi, swearing and lemon in future chapters.

"_This week in world news the annual hisoya family festival is coming up in the next month. The member hosting it this year is Alexi's hisoya the world renowned Pokémon coordinator. It's a sure fact that this year's festival will be one that people talk about for years to come"_

" hail turn that off" said Alexis "aww come on don't you want to hear about what people think about you" asked hail holding the radio " NO I hate that the whole world is going to see it and not to mention the whole family, if I screw this up I'm done for"

" come now you know your not going to mess up, your like this before any big event" said forest shutting off the radio in hails hand " hey your spouse to be on my side" pouted hail " I don't remember ever agreeing to that" replied forest " " aww are the lover's having a fight" asked Alexis " I don't see a reason for this to be called a fight hail is just mad because he didn't get his way and wasn't able to see you freak out more" replied hail. And with that the group continued on there walk to one of the hisoya training homes.

Half hour later

"okay I think where lost " said Alexis trying to look at the map in the fleeting sun light. " why dose this always happen when you have the map" asked hail making a grab for the map " hey I got this sorta" replied Alexis well moving the map out of hails reach " no you don't or you wouldn't have said you think where lost" said hail making another grab for the map this time grabbing a hold of the corner of it " hail don't your going to rip it" yelled lexis " well then let me see it" yelled hail back " no I got this" " no you don't " "STOP" yelled forest. " both of you let go of the map and hand it over to me now" said forest in a stern voice. Both hail and Alexis let the map go and then a wind blew by and the map went flying "well that's just great" said hail sitting down with his arm's crossed.

"Well I guess well stay here tonight" said Alexis taking off her backpack and pulling out a lighter, sleeping bag, and flash light. "Okay guy's let's set up camp" said Alexis starting to gather wood for a fire. "Okay what do you what want for dinner tonight?" asked forest also taking his bag off his back and pulling out a pot and some berries. "Anything's fine as long as you make it" said hail going up and hugging forest from behind. "Hm go help lexis" said forest moving out of his lover's hold. "So cold some times". "Hey come on help me out here hail" yelled lexis from behind a tree. "Yeah, yeah coming" replied hail as he ran over to the tree

Time laps

"Yay dinners ready, it smells so good, have I ever told you I love you forest" said lexis with drool dripping down her chin "yes you have. Like last week when I gave you water or the week before that when I helped get you away from that wild metapod or that time I helped you tie your shoes of that other time when I cut an apple for you or." "okay I get it I tell you I love you a lot" said lexis with a bowl of the soup that forest made for dinner "forest have I ever told you I love you most" said hail moving closer to forest "Hm not to my knowledge you rarely say it at all or at least when you mess up and make me mad" said forest calmly eating his soup as hail falls over from his lovers coldness towered him. " hehehe you to are so cute together I remember when you to first said you liked the other" said lexis reminiscing about when they where all 10 years old and a blushing hail went up to a calm forest and presented him with a flower well blushing like mad. And all the little ten year old forest did was take the flower and walk away. Hail was close to tears in till forest came back with an ice cream cone and gave it to him along with a little kiss to the check. "So cute" "she's out of it again isn't she" asked hail finishing his soup " yep" replied forest putting the left over soup away. "Thought I do like that memory she brought up you where vary cute with that blush on your face" said forest leaning in to hail to give him a kiss on the check. "Hey I'm not cute I'm sexy" said hail with a pout on his face. "Haha okay your sexy" said forest as he gave hail a sweet kiss on his lip's. " let's get to bed okay we have to get up early" said forest moving towards his and hails sleeping bag's " yeah"

The next morning

"Ehm well I feel refreshed and ready to go" said lexis getting up and stretching. Looking to her left she could still see hail asleep in his and forest sleeping bag. "Good morning lexis how did you sleep" asked forest coming up from behind her "good how bout you" "fine, thanks for asking. I think I have found the trail to the house" said forest going over to wake hail. "Really that's great we need to hurry up and get moving I can't wait to get home". (Or to the house that now belongs to Alexis. It was a gift from her father for her winning 4 grand festivals) "yeah it's been a long time since we've been there" said hail now back with the living and putting every thing away. "Yeah and then we hit the training field to come up with the best routine we can think of." Said lexis already walking off, "come on you to"

Time laps

"Where here where here" yelled lexis as she ran to the front door of her house. "Slow down some wait for us" yelled hail a good 3 yards away. "Well then hurry up slow poke" yelled Alexis back s she went to open the front door. "Look out" yelled forest as he tackled Alexis out of the way from a small ball of fire

tbc


End file.
